


something more

by lexicalbehemoth (lyricalleviathan)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalleviathan/pseuds/lexicalbehemoth
Summary: You love, but perhaps more than Heaven would expect you to. Your love is a human one, one that leads you to want, protect, and keep.Before, I had wished to be one of those loves.





	something more

I watch you, at times.

You aren't innocent, for all that humans imagine angels to be. You aren't pure, nor above desire that you could so easily forsake the earth and it's pleasures.

You love, but perhaps more than Heaven would expect you to. Your love is a human one, one that leads you to want, protect, and keep.

Before, I had wished to be one of those loves.

I wished you would treat me as you would one of your first editions: keep me close, never want another to take me away. I hoped against hope, and hoped against Heaven and Hell, that you would love me as I do you.

Selfishly, selflessly, devoted.

But, perhaps, your love was different from mine, and for good reason. I am not one of your first editions, nor a cup of cocoa that keeps you warm, nor the comfort of food that sates your earthly desire for good, delicious things.

"My dear?"

I let slip a smile, one among the many other smiles I have let slip for you over six millennia.

"Angel."

I have never been, nor will I ever be, one of those things that you have come to desire and love on earth. I never had to be, for all my foolishness for you born out of love.

You smile at me, gaze soft and fond, and I know.

I know, I have always been something more.

**Author's Note:**

> just came up with this short thing on the spot during my work break lol
> 
> I hope you like it! any comments would be much appreciated 💜 feel free to peruse [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lexicalbehemoth) or [ tumblr](http://lexicalbehemoth.tumblr.com) as well, if you'd like!


End file.
